comicrofandomcom-20200214-history
List of micronations by government
The following is a list of micronations categorised by system of government. Republics A republic is a form of government in which the government is officially apportioned to the control of the people and thus a "public matter" (Latin: res publica), and where offices of state are therefore directly or indirectly elected or appointed. A common (albeit somewhat oversimplified) definition of a republic is a government where the head of state is not a monarch. Full presidential system Systems in which the president or equivalent figure is both head of state and head of government, as in the United States of America. There is generally no prime minister, although if one exists they usually serve purely at the pleasure of the president. * Republic of Agnorr * Federated States of Antarctica * Technological Federation of Erephisia * Republic of Indokistan * Lurk Federation * Republic of Molossia * Republic of Pannonia * Republic of Patetopia * Republic of Petorio * Free Pristinian Republic * Free State of Ranshara * Caribbean Republic of Samana Cay * Republic of Secundomia * Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco * Republic of Ultamiya * Federal Republic of Zealandia Semi-presidential system Systems in which there is usually both a president and a prime minister, as in Russia. In such systems, the president has genuine executive authority, unlike in a parliamentary republic, but some of the role of a head of government is exercised by the prime minister. * Cheslovian Federation * Eniarkian Confederation * Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros * United Federation of Thag * UfKpR Schwanensee Parliamentary republics Systems in which a prime minister is the active head of the executive branch of government and also leader of the legislature. The president's degree of executive power may range from being reasonably significant (as in Pakistan) to nearly completey ceremonial (as in Germany or Ireland). * Amager * Republic of Atlantis * State of Bascal * Federal Republic of Grunkia * Republic of Kuhugstan * Montosh * Federal Republic of St.Charlie Direct democracies Systems in which the entire electorate directly decide on policy issues by means of voting. * Federal Republic of Francisville * Community of Landashir * Free State of Renasia * Federal Republic of Rukora Monarchies A monarchy is a form of government in which sovereignty is actually or nominally embodied in a single individual (the monarch), who nearly always serves for life unless abdicated or overthrown. Constitutional monarchies with ceremonial monarchs Systems in which a prime minister or equivalent figure is the active head of the executive branch of government. In some cases the prime minister is also leader of the legislature, and in other cases the executive branch is clearly separated from the legislature. The head of state is a constitutional monarch who serves mainly as a figurehead, only exercising any powers with the consent of the government, the people or their representatives (as in the United Kingdom). In extreme cases, e.g. Japan, the monarch may not actually have an executive role, with the position existing for purely cultural reasons. * Kingdom of Florenia * Kingdom of Gaston * Kingdom of Juclandia * Keep Watch * Democratic Environmental Society of Senya Constitutional monarchies with active monarchs Systems in which the monarch has considerable political powers that can be used at their own discretion, but their ability to exercise their authority is restrained by constitutional law, as in Morocco. This system is sometimes known as an "executive" or "semi-constitutional" monarchy. * Empire of Adammia * Empire of Austenasia * Sovereign Kingdom of Austreneland * Kingdom of Broughtopia * Holy Kingdom of Deseret * Grand Duchy of Flandrensis * Royal Kingdom of Galacia * Hutt River Province Principality * Grand Duchy of Koss * Kingdom of Larsonia * Kingdom of Morkskovia * Empire of New Europe * Commonwealth of Northern Australia * Empirical Dyarchy of Ohio * Qootärlænt * United Kingdom of Rizja * Kingdom of Sark * Kingdom of Savoy * Principality of Sealand * Empyre of Slin * Kingdom of Square * Principality of Sylvania * Kingdom of Torga * Kingdom of Überstadt * Norse Kingdom of Vestrland * Kingdom of Vikesland * Kingdom of Wyvern Absolute monarchies A system in which the power of the monarch is legally unrestrained, as in Qatar. * Kingdom of Al Rasyid Darussalam * Principality of Allenia * Kingdom of Calsahara * Kingdom of Domatio * Doshevika * Kingdom of Giovalen * Empire of Gogania * Consulate of Jovak Helm * Kingdom of Michrenia * Midget Nation-in-Exile * Kingdom of New Anglia * United Kingdom of New Wessex * Duchy of Orenburg * Orly * Kingdom of Praugsia * Grand Duchy of Prsänëa * Rain Kingdom * Principality of Rathunis * Reunion * Reylan Imperial Triumvirate * Rushymia * State of Sandus * Kingdom of Varina * Kingdom of Wattania Single political movement states States in which political power is by law concentrated within a single political party whose operations are largely fused with the government hierarchy, as in North Korea (as opposed to states where the law establishes a multi-party system but this fusion is not achieved due to electoral fraud or simple inertia). * Socialist People's Republic of Danesland * Autonomous Collective of Florfinbourg * Democratic People's Republic of Japuchea * Democratic People's Republic of Kalrathia * Democratic People's Republic of Los Penguinos * People's Republic of Mandania * Socialist Republic of Murrayfield * People's Republic of Tiana Military junta states States in which the military control the organs of government and all high-ranking political executives are also members of the military hierarchy, such as in Myanmar between 1988 and 2011. * Republic of Egtavia * Stratocratic Republic of Inyo * Karisradd * Midget Empire * Social Republic of New Europe See also *List of micronations *List of micronations by coat of arms *List of micronations by establishment *List of micronations by legal system *List of micronations by national anthem *List of micronations by population *List of micronations by size Category:Government Category:Lists